Broken
by pray-for-thedead
Summary: "A simple choice can bring evil out of any cat. Be fearful of your closest friends." (Rest of bio in story)
1. Bio

"A simple choice can bring evil out of any cat. Be fearful of your closest friends."

All Featherkit wanted was to have a friend. And after a very handsome tom kit was rude to her, all her hopes were let down, until another kit lifts her spirits. They become good friends when they're apprentices and warriors, but there is one thing they do not know. And when a choice is made, evil is awakened.


	2. Allegiances: SwiftClan

SwiftClan:

Leader; Jetstar- black and white tom

Deputy; Flameheart- ginger tom with white paws

Medicine cat; Poppyleaf- beautiful cream she-cat

Warriors-

Sandpelt- cream she-cat with white tail tip

(Apprentice: Cedarpaw; white she-cat)

Graystorm- gray and white tabby she-cat

Russetstripe- ginger and white tabby she-cat with striped tail

Voletail- brown tom

(Apprentice: Oakpaw; brown tabby she-cat)

Brackenstorm- dark brown tabby tom with menacing yellow eyes

Silverleap- grey she-cat

Blackeye- white tom with black spot on left eye

Badgerclaw- black tom

Cloudfur- white, fluffy she-cat

(Apprentice: Birchpaw; small ginger tom)

Hareleap- light brown tabby she-cat

Queens-

Riverpelt- light grey she-cat

(Kits: Rowankit; light brown tom with dark brown chest and belly fur, Windkit; light grey tom, Honeykit; light grey grey she-cat with white paws)

Brightwing- grey and white she-cat

(Expecting Voletail's kits)

Elders-

Tigerstripe- brown striped tom

Dappleheart- tortoiseshell she-cat


	3. Allegiances: RockClan

RockClan:

Leader; Owlstar- brown she-cat

Deputy; Iceheart- white tom with ice blue eyes

Medicine cat; Eagleflight- grey tom

(Apprentice: Dawnpaw; light grey she-cat)

Warriors-

Marshpelt- tortoiseshell she-cat

Snowstep- cream she-cat with one white paw

(Apprentice: Mousepaw; brown and white tom)

Grassheart- long haired brown tom

Berrytail- white she-cat with docked tail

(Apprentice: Hollowpaw; pale ginger she-cat)

Longwhisker- grey tom with elongated whiskers

Patchfur- black and white she-cat

Grassleg- grey she-cat with brown paws

Ashwind- grey tom

Elders-

Mintstripe- brown she-cat with white stripe down back


	4. Allegiances: PineClan

PineClan:

Leader; Amberstar- dark ginger she-cat

Deputy; Graycloud- white she-cat with grey patches

Medicine cat; Dovesong- grey tabby she-cat

Warriors-

Moorleap- pale brown tom

Blizzardfur- long haired white tom

(Apprentice: Tangledpaw- brown tom with unkempt fur)

Bramblethorn- brown tom with white front paw

Kestrelfeather- dark brown tom

(Apprentice: Whitepaw- white she-cat)

Creamlight- cream she-cat

Frogpad- black tom

(Apprentice: Lakepaw- light grey she-cat)

Toadbreeze- Dark gray tom

Queens-

Leapordclaw- golden-brown she-cat

(Kits: Jaggedkit; grey tom with bent tail, Seedkit; golden-brown tom)

Heatherbreeze- white she-cat with black spot on shoulder

(Kit: Dawnkit; white she-cat)

Elders:

Goldenheart- gold colored she-cat; retired early due to injured paw

Breezeflight- dark gray tabby tom


	5. Allegiances: FishClan

FishClan:

Leader; Reedstar- light brown tom with white tail tip

Deputy; Sedgefur- black tom

Medicine cat; Gorsetalon- grey tom with black stripes

Warriors-

Honeyshade- ginger she-cat

Cherryflight- silver she-cat with black spots

Crowtalon- black tom

Briarleap- brown she-cat with striped tail

(Apprentice: Tumblepaw; brown tom with light brown chest fur

Shadewing- black tom with grey paws

(Apprentice: Finchpaw; light brown she-cat

Liontail- ginger tom

Bluewhisper- blue-grey she-cat with white paws

Darkstream- grey she-cat with black tail tip

Raggedwhisker- brown tom

Queens-

Heathermist- light grey she-cat with white chest and belly fur

(Kits: Emberkit; brown she-cat, Hawkkit; grey tom with white chest fur)

Elders-

Otterhawk- black tom with brown paws


	6. Prolouge

The leaves rustled as a white she-cat made her way through the bracken. She stopped, sitting down in front of a brown tom.

"Hello, Snowwhisker," the cat meowed.

"Greetings, Molefur."

Snowwhisker wrapped her tail around her paws, looking into Molefur's eyes. "You know why I'm here."

"Yes, to talk about Brightwing."

"And her kits," she reminded him. "There's one, who will make a decision that will change a cat's life forever."

Molefur nodded, thinking deeply. "So… a prophecy?"

"Yes. The decision is tied to one of Riverpelt's kits who needs to be feared."

Snowwhisker suddenly stood, her eyes dark. "A simple choice can bring evil out of any cat, be fearful of your closest friends."

"Who shall it be delivered to?"

"Brightwingㅡbut don't identify yourself. For reasons."

Molefur stood and nodded. "Will do."

* * *

><p>Brightwing took a heaving breath as she lowered herself into her nest. She was very close to kitting and much less mobile. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep to the movement of the kits in her belly. She found herself in a grassy clearing with nothing but wind. A mouse raced past her, and she began to wonder. <em>Is this StarClan?<em>

"Why, yes, it is."

Brightwing whipped around, startled by the voice. She was surprised to see a brown cat with stars around his paws. "Who are you? Why am I here?"

"I have come to deliver a prophecy."

"Prophecy? What… for what?"

The tom padded closer, enough for Brightwing to feel his breath on her whiskers.

"A simple choice can bring evil out of any cat. Be fearful of your closest friends."

Brightwing looked shocked; she'd never received a prophecy before, and she wasn't a medicine cat. "Wait, what does that mean?"

"I'm sorry, that's all I can tell you."

"But, can't you explain it more? Who are you?"

The tom had vanished by the time Brightwing had uttered the last word. She jolted awake, the first light of dawn seeping in through the nursery. Looking around, she could see Riverpelt curled up in a ball, and the soft snoring of the kits pressed against her was strong enough to lull Brightwing back to sleep, hoping not to wake up in StarClan again.


	7. Chapter 1

"Voletail!" Russetstripe called, bounding over to the brown tom by the fresh kill pile. "Brightwing is kitting."

Voletail swallowed the last of his squirrel and raced across the camp to the nursery to see Poppyleaf standing over his mate.

"Is she okay?" Voletail asked.

"Yes," Poppyleaf absently replied. "She's already got one―oh! There's the other one."

Poppyleaf licked the kit vigorously until it opened its mouth and let out a yowl.

"Congratulations, you have a she-cat and a tom."

Voletail looked as if he would burst with pride as he gazed down at his two kits, Brightwing leading them to her belly. The tom looked just like him, with a dark brown pelt.

"Brightwing?" Voletail said.

"Yes?" Brightwing replied drowsily.

"Let's name the tom Mudkit."

Brightwing nodded and looked at the grey and white she-cat nuzzling against her belly. Her pelt was long, and almost feather like.

"This one will be Featherkit," Brightwing confirmed.

Poppyleaf shooed Voletail away. "Those are great names, but let Brightwing rest for a while."

Voletail padded out of the nursery, his head and tail held high. Russetstripe padded alongside him.

"How many were there? What are their names?"

"A tom and a she-cat called Mudkit and Featherkit."

"That's amazing. I would love to have kits of my own."

Voletail glanced sideways at the ginger she-cat, wondering if something happened between her and the deputy, Flameheart. Shaking off the thought, he veered away from Russetstripe and towards Flameheart, who was organizing patrols. Flameheart acknowledged Voletail with a flick of his ear.

"You can go on the RockClan border patrol with Brackenstorm, Sandpelt, Badgerclaw, and Hareleap," he directed.

Voletail glanced up at the gorse tunnel just in time to see the last cat's tail disappear. Bounding to the camp entrance, he caught up with the patrol, slowing to a trot at Hareleap's side.

"I heard about the kits," Hareleap commented.

"Yeah. Featherkit and Mudkit, she-cat and tom."

"Congratulations."

Badgerclaw glared at Voletail. "We're on a border patrol," he growled. "Not in the elder's den."

Voletail opened his mouth to retort when they reached the border. As Brackenstorm and Hareleap renewed their borders, Voletail noticed a RockClan patrol on the other side of the border. He could distinguish the cats as they came closer; Berrytail, Ashwind, Grassheart, and the deputy, Iceheart.

"Hey, rabbit-eating prey-stealers!" Iceheart yowled.

Voletail's fur bristled as the revolting scent of RockClan drew closer. "_Prey-stealers?" _he growled.

The rest of the SwiftClan patrol stood, their pelts bristled, eyes glittering, and claws unsheathed.

"Speak for yourself!" Badgerclaw spat.

"We've seen your flea-ridden pelts on our territory countless times!"

Sandpelt padded closer to Iceheart until they were nearly nose-to-nose.

"Take one step closer and I'll rip your throat out!" Iceheart hissed.

"Then do," Sandpelt challenged.

Iceheart lunged at Sandpelt without any second thoughts, latching his jaws on her throat, not letting go until blood was spilling onto the floor. Ashwind grabbed onto Iceheart's scruff and pulled him off, but it was too late. Sandpelt was motionless on the ground, blood pouring from her neck and her eyes blankly staring into the sky.

"You… you killed her," Badgerclaw murmured.

Voletail took a few paces back, staring at the lifeless body. Without any other words, he hauled Sandpelt onto his back and he and the patrol padded solemnly back to camp.

Gasps of shock filled the clearing as the patrol entered the camp, laying Sandpelt's body onto the ground. Badgerclaw stormed to his den, obviously very upset by the death of his mate. Jetstar padded over to the lifeless cat, his eyes glazed with grief for his sister.

"How did this happen?" Jetstar demanded, his voice surprisingly stable.

"Well," Voletail started. "We ran into a RockClan patrol. Iceheart challenged her, and… this happened."

"We can't just let this slide. Something has to be done!"

Yowls of agreement filled the camp, and two apprentices were already drawing out battle plans in the dirt. Sandpelt's body was taken to the center of the camp to get ready for the death vigil. Voletail padded to the nursery, his head low. He brightened up a little when he saw his kits snuggled against each other next to Brightwing's belly. Brightwing looked up, a somber look on her face. She turned her head towards Riverpelt, who was mourning the death of her daughter. Sandpelt was a young catㅡas were Graystorm, Flameheart, and Jetstar. Riverpelt wasn't taking it very lightly; she sat with her head down and her claws working at the ground. Her two-moon old kits, Rowankit, Windkit, and Honeykit were desperately trying to calm her down.

"I didn't realize how much Sandpelt meant to a lot of cats," Voletail murmured to Brightwing. "She must have been a great mate, sister, and daughter."

Brightwing nodded in agreement before bending her head to nurture a now mewling Featherkit.

* * *

><p>Voletail arched his back in a stretch before padding out of the warriors' den to see the elders carry a cream she-cat's body away to bury. He hadn't sat vigil; he didn't know the cat very well. His gaze drifted to Russetstripe, who was pressed to Flameheart's side. <em>I guess there really isn't anything wrong between them. <em>

"Voletail."

Voletail turned his head at Jetstar's voice. "Yes, Jetstar?"

"We will battle with RockClan soon. I want you to fight with us."

Thoughts of Brightwing and Featherkit and Mudkit suddenly raced through Voletail's mind. They couldn't lose him. He couldn't imagine his kits growing up without knowing their father.

"Voletail?"

Jetstar's voice brought Voletail back to reality. "Okay. I'll fight."

Voletail immediately raced to the nursery, skidding to a halt at the entrance. "Brightwing, I need to tell you something," he said, silently padding to his mate's side.

"Tell me," Brightwing mewed.

"I know this is so soon after Sandpelt's death, but I'm going out to battle soon."

"What...? Just... be careful. I love you."

Just then, Featherkit and Mudkit looked up at Voletail with big blue eyes.

"I love you, too," Voletail murmured.

* * *

><p>Yowls of triumph filled the air when RockClan retreated. But the only cat who wasn't sharing the victory was Voletail, who lay on his side, convulsing and blood slipping from a wound on his side.<p>

⃟⃟⃟

"Poppyleaf, Voletail is badly hurt!" Brackenstorm yowled as he and the other battling cats raced into the camp.

From the nursery, Brightwing could hear Brackenstorm's cry. _I told him to be careful. StarClan please let him survive. _And with that last thought, she curled up with her kits and fell asleep.


End file.
